One Whacked Out Wonderland!
by XXluvyaforevaXX
Summary: Three girls that live in the USA get sucked into the world or Kuroshitsuji and have no way of getting out. They also meet there favorite characters. Will then ever get home or will they find love? CIELxOC SEBASTIANxOC ALOISxOC
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone My new Kuroshitsuji story I know I should not be writing this but I have a bunch of ideas and I fell like I should get them down before I forget! This chapter I mainly the disclaimer so I don't have to add a disclaimer every chapter... Okay so first off I DON'T own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler! _

_e.i.:_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Sebastian Michaelis_

_Elizabeth Midford_

_Madam Red_

_Lau_

_Ranmao_

_Random Italian Guy (Indian factory dude)_

_other random italian guy (the crack one) a.k.a.: pothead_

_ect._

_I DON'T own any songs I do use through out the story but I will put disclaimers on every chapter that has _

_one. :D _

_I do own the characters I used for this story._

_e.i.:_

_Danni Tate_

_Kendal Tate_

_Audery Alice_

_This story is also CielxOC, AloisxOC, SebastianxOC! Ciel and Alois are also 14 in this._  
_Now on to the Prologue! :D_

**_~AnimeQueen122_**

* * *

**(Danni's P.O.V.)**

I woke up this more a new girl. I jumped right out of bed. I guess first year in a new school was a big Idea. First thing I did was grab my trusted iPhone and called my best friend, Audery Alice, to talk about this extraordinary new experience!

"We are FRESHMEN!" I screamed into the phone. I mean I was excited I would be in the same school as my sister Finally! You see my sister is a senior but has the weirdest obsession with Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji. I mean I liked Ciel but my sister doesn't see it. I think that is mainly because she is 18 and in her words 'almost' the same age as him but really she is just shooting for the starts. I mean we all cosplay but she takes it to a hole new level and sometimes I worry for her sanity. Kinda like the song _Insanity by Vocaloid Miku and Katio_ to describes her life.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Audery screamed. In the background I heard Audery Alice Keep It Down!

"Hey so what should I wear, girly?" I asked cause I kinda am not one of the girls that picks her outfit for the first day of school out the night before that would be just stupid.

"Okay, first you know that one shirt I borrowed like mouth ago?" She ask.

"Yes! I love that one!" I replied.

"Wear that with the navy blue skirt you got for your birthday, with the high tops that match it." she told me.

"No I am going to wear my navy blue DCs' instead of the high tops. How does that sound?" I asked

"Even better, is your sister driving us?" she asked. That's when my sister came into my room and asked if I needed a ride. I just nodded and said 10 minutes.

"Yes, we'll be there in fifteen, Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up after that.

"Hey Kendal!" I screamed

"Yea?" She walked into my room and help out my black Ciel shirt with a navy blue cover jacket, my navy blue skirt.

"Hows this?" I asked.

"High tops?"

"No, DCs'." She smiled

"Perfect just add black knee high socks." She winked. I did as she said and look amazing. On our way I asked what she was going to cosplay today. She said she didn't know but I was totally a lie. We pulled in to the drive way and Audery was waiting.

"Sorry we took so long I kinda took a little longer than expected." I said.

"Oh ' fine Just finished getting ready so I came out the door and you were just pulling talk about amazing timing." She said.

"So are you coming over after school to cosplay we have to finish the photos today?" I asked.

"Yea totally I have to get my Alois on today though. LOL!" she started laughing at her 'hilarious' joke. The sad thing is I started to laugh.

"So todays theme is Ciel in wonderland and we need a Sebastian. Hey Kendal if you r not taking pictures do you wanna be him?" I asked bating my eyelashes.

"Totally, I mean yea sure." Kendal tried to act cool but failed.

"Wow." I said, she just rolled her eyes. That's when we pulled up to the school.

**(Time Skip)**

By the end of school we were all pretty worn out but I got in the car and passed out but the time we got home I was snoring. Talk about embarrassing to the mega extreme meager! Anyway I got my cosplay on the same exact thing Ciel wore on Ciel in Wonderland, but the time we were done it was dark so We had to go inside but instead of taking off my cospaly like some people I took my hair out of the wig.

Now the crazy thing is that I have the same color hair and Alois which is blonde and Audery has the same color hair as Ciel which was grayish-black. I mean I absolutely hate Alois and Audery hates Ciel it's stupidly crazy. So I took my hair out of the wig curly it to make it look the the Alice in the first animated movie, re added the bow and I also added make up to match the outfit.I had Audery take a picture but then I realized that I left the Ciel eye-patch outside.

"Kendal!" I yelled it's not like my parents care they just got drunk and high. Kendal was more of a mom then my real one.

"What Danni?" she asked obviously irritated.

"I left the Ciel eye-patch out side can you help my and Audery look?" God for some reason this felt like a bad Idea but I can't afford a new one.  
"

"Sure come on girls." She said. As soon as we got out there I went and unlocked the gate because I used the key for my cosplay. After searching for a while I came across this wired thing in the ground.

"Hey guys come look at this!"I yelled so they could hear me. Once they got over there everything went black.

* * *

_Hey guys so I hope you like it this is my new Kuroshitsuji and all the disclaimer is going to be in this chapter only. R&R_

**_~AnimeQueen122_**


	2. authors note

_Hey everyone It's the use to be AnimeQueen122 I am changing my user name so don't worry _

_**~XXluvyaforevaXX**_


	3. Chapter 1

Yea I'm actually updating! anyway I don't own kuroshitsuji. So yea as you can see I'm alive. I haven't updated in so long I had to see who the characters were. Wow fail.

~XXluvyaforevaXX

(Chapter 1

Danni's POV)

What the hell. My ass hurts and my legs and I guess everywhere else on my body. I open my eyes and laying next to me is my sister and Audery.

"Hey guys wake up." I say.

"What the hell did you do this time." Kendal asked.

"I don't know but I still don't have the eyepatch. Crap. guess what that reminds me of." I say.

"What. wait should I be scared."

"I guess that depends if you think this is funny because you have heard it before and love it." I grabbed my I pod out of my back pocket and start singing. Audery smirks.

(Ciel Parody:

watch?v=ell9v1ZkfiA)

**Danni**

_Kendal_

Audery

_**All**_

**Wake up in the morning to the words, young master**

**It's Sebastian right out the door he says things are a disaster**

Mey Rin is breaking all the dishes,

Finny's burning the trees,

And well, Chef Baldroy and Tanaka are already on their knees for mercy  
  
_I'm talking shinigami on my back {back}_

Butler wearing black {black}

Some Italian guy stealing my crack {crack}

...

**N-now I'm going back into town,**

Because of Finnian the clown.

-spoken- Who broke my walking stick for the third time this week, I mean honestly!

**_-sung- Ciel Phantomhive_**

Pentacle on my eye

That's right,

I'm not nice so you can kiss my feet and cry

I'm rich, not a prick,

So don't make me throw a fit or,

I will kill you!

I will kill you!

Ciel Phantomhive

Pentacle on my eye

That's right,

I'm not nice so you can kiss my feet and cry

I'm rich, not a prick,

So don't make me throw a fit or,

I will kill you!

I will kill you!

_Now, let's talk about season two and the boy who's named "Trancy"_

_I mean, seriously, did they think that I wouldn't happen to get angry?_

_I mean the boy is a cheaper, blonder, version of me,_

And well the butler can't even compare to my Sebby!  


_Still got a shinigami on my back!_

Butler's still in black,

And the Italian guy who stole my crack? {Well he's dead now!}

Haha! Now about my auntie red,

Well it would appear she's also dead...

**Oh God my life just continues to get suckier and suckier doesn't it?**

**_Kuroshitsuji,_**

It's a show about me and my sucky life

And all the people that have died

Some say it's yaoi, but I like to believe that,

I'm a straight boy!

I'm a straight boy!

Kuroshitsuji,

It's a show about me and my sucky life

And all the people that have died

Some say it's yaoi, but I like to believe that,

I'm a straight boy!

I'm a straight boy!  
**  
**  
_I can't believe_

That all of these

Yaoi fan girls pair me with Sebby

Whoa, wait, did I just call my butler by the name the gay shinigami does?!  
  
**This song is lame, I want some cake,**

**When will this damn thing be over with?**

**You say it's soon? But the climax is coming, wait this is the climax!?**

**Oh, you're bloody kidding me, I have to sing the chorus over twice!?**

**...Well I guess I have nothing to complain about.**

**_Ciel Phantomhive_**

Pentacle on my eye

That's right,

I'm not nice so you can kiss my feet and cry

I'm rich, not a prick,

So don't make me throw a fit or,

I will kill you!

I will kill you!

Kuroshitsuji,

It's a show about me and my sucky life

And all the people that have died

Some say it's yaoi, but I like to believe that,

I'm a straight boy!

I'm a straight boy! 

We all were laughing but then we heard footsteps behind us. I froze.

"Kendal I think it's a fangirl moment for you." I said smirking.

"What do you me-" She stopped mid sentence and I plugged my ears along with Audery. "OH MY GOD IT'S SEBASTIAN! HOLY SHIT!"

I started to laugh. Wow. I turned around and stop laughing. I kinda with the were a joke.

"Well, it's quite a surprise to see three lovely girls on the Phantomhive manor grounds. Now I can ask you to leave politely or I can take you to my Master." Sebastian said.

"Make me." Audery threatened.

"Audery what the hell." I say. "Sorry about her Mr. Sebastian. We'll come right away."

I grab Audery's arm and start dragging her. "Come on Kendal."

*TIME SKIP* (Outside Ciel's study)

Sebastian opens the door. Kendal, Audery, and I walk in to the well know anime and manga study of Ciel Phantomhive head of the Phantomhive Manor and head of the Fontom company.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" He looked up and stared at me wide-eyed. I looked down at my outfit and relise that I'm still wearing the cosplay. Shit. Ciel in wonderland. Crap. "Who are these girls Sebastian."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but these three women were just outside of the Manor and I felt it appropriate to bring them to you to decide their fate." My eyes wide. Please don't say don't say maids.

"Train them to be maids at the manor. I don't have time for foolish decisions.

"Shit." I curse under my breath.

"Very well, my lord." Sebastian turns to us. "Please follow me so we can get you the uniform."

My god people hate me.

We walk down a couple of halls and get to a room with three beds. In the closet there should be three uniforms. After that please come to the dinning hall so we can get you all jobs."

We dress and go to the dinning hall a we we're told to do. Audery and I were sent to a hall with a piano.

"Audery do you remember that one song that we translated?" I ask.

"Yea, one sec." She walks over to the piano and sits down.

(Monochrome no kiss. Covor:

watch?v=g6Gq5Z_nNCA)

Danni

Audery and Danni

I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers  
Through monochrome the memory lingers  
Into your hands I'm resting the pain inside me

I clear my mind, of this unforgiveness.  
All of my scars, and all its traces  
You and me, I see

A dream of blind destiny  
And it's into your arms I'm melting  
And it's the first time I've ever felt like this  
You are the hand that's dealt me  
The tempter sealing my fate  
With a kiss

And in a flash, the stars align  
I search beyond the words, wanting a sign  
But lost inside your eyes  
Lies become clearer to see  
They tell a different story  
So take the reins and don't let go

I want this pain to scar deep, for I know  
All our past receives healing, with memories concealing,  
We cry to the light of the moon.

This night's become a wonderful haven  
And in my heart, it's what I've craven.  
Addicted to this sea.  
I've even lost the need to breathe.

And it's out of my life, you're fading.  
And it's the warmth of your arms I still desire.  
Stuck all alone, I'm praying  
to never share my one kiss with a liar.

And in the dark, I'm left alone.  
My heart inside is losing every tone.  
And spotting all your lies,  
Wise of this path to be free  
I'm writing a new story  
I fall asleep to tainted dreams  
I know that there is more to all that seems  
Wanting all my desires to never retire,  
I live by the light of the moon.

And it's straight to the sky, I'm flying  
And it's the knowledge that you will not be there  
Struggling through, I'm trying  
To find my own escape out of this snare.

And in a flash, the stars align  
I search beyond the words, still wanting a sign  
But lost inside your eyes  
Lies become clearer to see  
They tell a different story  
So take the reins and don't let go  
I want this pain to scar deep, for I know  
In spite of every sign crying this night to be true  
The sun will rise without you

So here's another kiss  
To tainted bliss  
A toast to empty promise  
With virtue pretending love as our ending  
We fall by the light of the moon

After we were done I looked at all the people claping and saw Kendal, May-rin, Baldroy, Finny, Tanaka, Sedastian, and even Ciel. Crap. I hid my face. Mo one saw me right?


End file.
